Never
by Suki Enogawa
Summary: Sorry for the stupid title. Anyhoo, fem. Allen. This is a Kanda and Allen fic. She doesn't become an exorcist, but still meets with Kanda and the others. She was Cross's apprentice, so that stays the same. :D enjoy! Anyhoo, rated M for future chappies
1. Beginnings

**D: Sorry for not posting for so long! Meh is mucho sorry! Shit just seems to keep happening to me lately…. Well ONWARD!**

**Well this is a story about D. Gray Man; it's been on my mind for a while now, so I decided that I would try to at least attempt to put it down. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own D. Gray Man**

A small petite boy-looking girl ran down the grubby streets of a nameless town. Her breath was bursting out in huffs. She was shopping for supplies, when a group of boys thought it was funny to surround her, so she had beaten them down after they refused to get out of her way. 'Why oh why does this always happen? And Cross isn't here to help now….' the girl thought as she ran straight into a tall, black-cloaked man.

"What the hell? Watch where your going" His bad-mouth stated as he grabbed her, keeping her from falling. In this action, they were surrounded by the group of men. The black-cloaked man had oriental features, black eyes with specks of blue, long, shiny black hair held in a high pony-tail, he also had a sword strapped to his hip, the girl observed. She tried to steady her breathing as she tried to get out of the man's grip as unnoticeably as possible. The man squeezed his hands as he felt the girl move.

"Oi, what the hell is this, move the hell out of my way!" he growled out, he let one of his hands go to grab his sword, which was actually a katana. He glared at all of them, unnerving a few.

"Like hell! Give us that girl, we have business with her!" One shouted pointing to the silver-haired girl. The man scoffed at them, as if he was saying that he couldn't care less.

"Fine, if you won't hand her over, we'll just take her by force!" Another yelled, charging, the others followed pursuit.

~A little while later~

"Che, weaklings" the man growled as he kicked one of the men, hearing them groan. The group of men where on the ground piled up, he had kept a hand on the girl. Who was now trying to pull his hand

"Mister, you're hurting me" she said in a soft voice, the man noticed and loosened a bit, but not enough for her to escape.

"Kanda" the man said as his black eyes peered down at the girl, making her blush slightly.

"What?" the girl said dumbfounded.

"My name is Kanda, moyashi, what where you doing?" Kanda asked cocking a brow, making the now dubbed 'moyashi' blush even more.

"My name isn't _Moyashi_, it's Allen, Allen Walker, and what's a moyashi anyway" the girl asked looking up at him with her light, almost silver, gray eyes. Kanda huffed.

"You are a moyashi, moyashi….. Anyway you didn't answer my question." Kanda replied, looking at her. She had a messenger bag strapped to her side, and that she was wearing a huge, scruffy looking sweater and tattered jeans, also she had on army boots. Her hair was short, but was still able to be kept back in a small pony-tail at the base of her neck. The girl blushed as she noticed his starring, she looked around noticing that people where starting to gather, she grabbed the hand that held onto her and started to run, Kanda followed her.

She stopped running after a few blocks, and looked at Kanda, "I was shopping, then they surrounded me for now reason, why are _you_ here?" she asked, looking into her messenger bag, she sighed in relief seeing her stuff wasn't messed up. Kanda grunted.

"Che, I was on a mission, moyashi." He replied, letting go, now that he was sure that she wouldn't dash off.

"It's Allen" she corrected "What kind of mission? Are you with anybody? Do you need a ride back? -" she asked rapidly, resulting in Kanda putting his hand onto her mouth.

"One question at a time, moyashi, first, I can't tell you, second, no I'm on a solo mission, and third, why would I need a ride from you?" he replied to her questions, she looked at him.

"Well, I have a way of getting places really fast…" she mumbled as she looked at her feet. Kanda shrugged, Allen beamed, she grabbed his arm, not afraid his glare like others. "Would you mind accompanying me as I grab some supplies?" She asked as she slowly started to walk, she took it as a yes as he didn't struggle and walked with her.

"Whatever moyashi…" Kanda said following her, he really had nothing to do, as he already finished his mission.

~Later~

Allen had stopped at a pharmacist, a bakery, and the market, butcher, and fabric stores. Kanda was shocked that all Allen bought fit perfectly in her bag. She bought medical supplies, food fit for an army, cloth and things to make clothes with. "How does that all fit?" Kanda asked, looking at the bag, which didn't look full. Allen smiled and put a finger to her mouth, not uttering a word. Kanda huffed, and bumped into Allen, who suddenly stopped. He was about to ask what was wrong when a weird looking object opened in front of them.

"Follow me" Allen said as she grabbed his arm and walked into the object, Kanda didn't give much of a struggle for he wasn't paying much attention. Allen opened a door and it opened to what looked like an empty market street. "This is the Ark" she informed him as she walked into the street, Kanda followed, he raised his eyebrow for her to keep explaining.

"This is where I live, it was a birthday present. It's also a way to go anywhere I want to go." She explained, shrugging. Kanda grunted, following Allen as she started to walk. She came upon a courtyard that had fountains, birds, benches, tables and all the lovely scenery. There was an oriental woman sitting on one of the benches, which was shaded by a tree, she looked to be reading a book.

"Lenalee! Hey I'm back!" Allen shouted, waving one of her arms. Lenalee looked up and saw Allen, she smiled, but got defensive seeing her with another person, whom she didn't know.

"Allen-chan, who do you have with you?" She asked looking at Kanda, who reciprocated her with a glare. Allen looked surprised at Lenalee's hostility. Allen let a smile spread on her face, she knew Lenalee was doing this out of concern for her, but she felt safe in Kanda's presence, even though she hasn't known him for long.

"No worries, Lenalee, this is Kanda. He saved me from being mugged." Allen said in a chipper voice. Lenalee outwardly relaxed, she extended her hand to Kanda, who took it. They shook hands, in mutual respect.

"That's good, now let's put this up so you can have your checkup…." Lenalee stated, taking the bag and walked off to deposit the things in their rightful place.

Allen paled as she thought of the checkups, but shook it off. She looked at Kanda, "Well let's get you to where you need to go. Where exactly do you need to be dropped off at?" She asked.

"London" is the only thing Kanda gave Allen. She smiled and took his arm, which Kanda let her drag him again. She stopped at a random door, which had a number at the top, "Well this is the only gate close enough to London…." Allen informed Kanda, who grunted. She opened the door, which it was like a blank wall.

"Oh, wait before you go, here." Allen said, giving Kanda a pin like thing, which Allen put into his hand. "This will make the gates open for you and grant you access to come inside, I hope to see you again" Allen said. Kanda didn't show it, but he was shocked, but nodded anyway. He walked threw and was in an old abandoned church. Kanda took in the place and where he was at, to make sure he remembered where a gate was. He looked down at the pin he was given to him, it looked like it had a cat face on the front.

"Like hell I'll where this….." Kanda grunted, but put the pin in his pocket anyway. He walked out of the church, and noticed that he was just outside of town. He shrugged lightly and started to make his way back to the Black Order.

.-~-.

A golden ball flew straight at Allen, and started to bite her head, "HEY! Timcampy! Where have you been? Oh crap, I have to go to Komui, or else he'll be upset if I'm late" Allen exclaimed, hearing the bell toll overhead, she petted Timcampy before she dashed off for her check up.

**TBC**

**Dun dun dun! Finished! :D**


	2. Connections

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been awhile, :C, summer's here, so hopefully I'll be able to post more. Well onward to Never ch.2 c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this :/**

The first thing Lenalee heard when she woke up was humming, she recognized the song, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Regaining a bit more to function, she realized that it was a song she was never to hear again, ordered from the Millennium Earl, himself. She hopped out of bed and yanked her door open; she looked to the side to see Komui do the same. They rushed to the source of the humming and stopped dead in their tracks. Allen was dancing around in a forest like kitchen, probably something she whipped up in her joyous mood. The appliances had a dark green color and the columns, floors and the island were made up of wood, whitish, with a slight elfish hint to the designs. But that wasn't what shocked them, it was Allen, herself, aglow in a soft light emitting from within .She was humming softly and twirling and dancing as she cooked and got things ready for visitors.

"A-allen…" Lenalee whispered, stopping Allen in her tracks, "Yes?" she twinkled out like bells. But she didn't get an answer back at the two gaping siblings. She was still glowing softly with a smile on her face. As silence remained, Allen walked over to them and gave them a hug, "I have to go pick up Tyki's present in the market, and I'll be back. Lenalee, could you watch the food, the last of it is in the oven baking. Komui, could you gather up the rest of the gifts?" Allen asked as she got ready to depart. The Lee siblings nodded and Allen smiled in thanks and dashed away.

Lenalee looked at her brother, "What shall we do brother?"

.-~-.

"YUU~~!" A cheery voice sounded out in a long corridor, irking a grumpy samurai. "SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA USAGI!" Kanda roared, "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Unsheathing mugen and held it at the red-head's neck, who was also known as Lavi.

"Whoa there Yuu, just came ta tell ya that we need to head over ta the Supervisor's office for a debriefing on our mission." Lavi said cheerfully, ignoring the samurai's warnings.

"Che. Don't. Call. Me. THAT!" Kanda growled out before sheathing mugen and walking to the Supervisors office and slamming the door open. "What the Hell do you want?" he asked, glaring at the smirking Rouvelier.

.-~-.

Whistling, Allen skipped down the streets of the white city, lightly touching the doors as she went. Every time she did so, a small tune emitted with flashes of the door's location. She smiled ever so slightly looking for a specific door, to get to a specific shop. Once she came upon the door, she opened it and walked into the bright light into a busy street unnoticed. The door closed by itself, a black substance crawling on the white canvas-like door.

.-~-.

"_This was the beginning of the contamination of the floating White City. Worse was yet to come…"_

.-~-._  
_

A hunched figure walked with the aid of a young man. That young man had short brown hair; a scar that ran down his left side of his face, it started with an upside down star and ran down his eye did a small wave and ended with a teardrop. His left hand had a glowing green cross, and higher up the arm had odd looking tattoos. The hunched figure was a man, who had white hair, and looked his old age. This duo looked innocent, but the air around them gave off a wrong feeling that one could not pin but was on the tip of their tongues, thus resulting with people giving them a wide berth.

.-~-.

"_A meeting long overdue, those known from the past given another chance to meet the White Lady, with the worst intentions, not even God could stop this cruel turn of fate."_

.-~-._  
_

Rouvelier looked down his nose at the two exorcists and smiled, "You have a new, highly classified mission… There is an individual who has an extremely powerful innocence, and expected to be the Heart, or close to the Heart. You are to retrieve this; you have an hour to report to your station." He said, waving them off in dismissal. Kanda clenched his teeth and stormed off, Lavi smiled and hopped after him. Bookman, however, stayed and waited for further instructions.

"You are to watch Kanda closely, there is something he is keeping from the church, and this is unacceptable." Bookman grunted and left, his thoughts kept to himself, till he got to Lavi and spoke quickly and quietly before leaving to gather his things. Lavi looked worried before covering it up with his smile. He walked to the boat dock, where Kanda was already waiting.

"Wow Yuu, always so quick!" Lavi said cheerfully, and was preparing to glomp him, but mugen swiftly stopped that in its tracks. Kanda just grunted. "I wonder where Panda-jiji is~" Lavi started and ended with a swift kick to the head.

"Baka apprentice, lets depart" Bookman said, getting on the boat with Kanda behind him.

"So mean~~" Lavi complained before following; soon after they left the Black Order.

.-~-.

"_Yes, fate was truly cruel for adding more fuel to the fire, many of the avian race prayed for a good outcome for the White Lady without intervention from their side…"_

.-~-._  
_

"_**Tyki~pon! Do you have everything?**_" Two cheery voices called out, one a high soprano, the other a slightly lower bass, both having wide grins adorned on their faces. Tyki looked at them and then at the pile of stuff.

"Sure…" his smooth voice came out, "But Shounen doesn't want us over for quite a while." He said walking out to gather up the rest of the family. The two looked at each other.

"_**But arriving early never hurt anyone~~**_" They said happily, getting ready to depart to see Allen.

.-~-.

Allen hummed softly to herself as she walked leisurely to the shop. She watched the town's joyous aura as they readied for an upcoming festival. She spotted the store she needed, walking quickly across the busy street, she walked into the store. "Welcome" came a voice in the back upon hearing the bell ring on the door. "How may I help you?" the voice came again, showing an aging shopkeeper.

Allen smiled at him, "Yes, I'm here to pick up a pocket watch, ordered under the name Walker" she said cheerfully, the shopkeeper nodded and went back into the back to look for the package.

"Aha, here it is" the shopkeeper exclaimed as he came back and handed Allen the package and smiled at her, "It's already been prepaid, have a great day." Allen thanked him, putting the package in her satchel, and walked out. She noticed a group of kids playing a singing game and walked over to join them.

.-~-.

"_And this is where they were to meet once again, the worst stage for the perfect reunion, all the pawns were gathering for this… "_

The feminine voice stopped as the end came, and gasped in the lost breath. Her hood fell off to reveal long white tresses; she looked worriedly at her companion. His golden eyes met her gaze, he gave a gentle smile, "Have faith in our daughter, she'll overcome this…" his melodic voice started.

"…But we will watch over and keep her safe if she does not" the woman finished, smiling softly at him, they intertwined their fingers before heading off into the darkness.

.-~-.

Slight humming was heard through out the town, till it reached the hunched figure. He whipped his head up so fast, you'd think he'd get whiplash, but alas he did not. A sinister grin crept upon his face, he gripped his apprentice and whispered softly in a long dead language "_She's flown back to us, follow the chirps and she'll be in our loving hands once again..._" the young man nodded, grabbing the old man to shoulder most of his weight, they swiftly made their way through the crowd to the source of the humming.

.-~-.

There was one thing constant about the grumpy samurai, HE. HATED. CROWDS! Especially during festivals. Yet here he was, during a festival, with the damn baka usagi and Bookman to retrieve a piece of innocence and it's accommodater. His mood lowered every time the usagi opened his mouth. Ignoring his team, he scanned the crowd for the description of the accomodater. He froze suddenly, seeing a flash of white and a angelic voice wafted over him.

Lavi noticed this, looked over to where Kanda did before looking back at Kanda, "What is it YUU?~" he chirped out, dodging mugen, and planted an arm around him, ignoring the glare he received.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Che" Kanda growled before slamming Lavi into the ground and walked towards the white object with the music.

.-~-.

Road smiled as she opened a door, "Ready to depart?" she asked sweetly, earning herself a few nods. LuLu, Tyki, Jasdevi, Skin, Millinie, and Sheryll walked into Road's door, Road followed them and the door disappeared. 'I hope Allen's surprised~!' Road thought as she greeted the Lee siblings and were guided to the meadow.

"Allen's not here right now, but she should be soon" Lenalee supplied the Noah's, who looked around, then down casted.

.-~-.

Allen laughed softly as she finished her song, the kids clapped, they had crowded around her when she began the song, so had a small crowd, who also clapped. She smiled sweetly before getting up. "Sorry guys, but I must bid you ado, I have a prior engagement. " she said softly patting each of their heads, earning happy giggles erupting from the children. They waved goodbye as she walked away, she gave a small wave, too, before going around the corner.

"Oof... oh I'm so sor-BAKANDA!" Allen started to apologize before glomping the grumpy samurai. Kanda looked shocked for a second before his gaze turned soft.

"Moyashi..." he whispered, he then acutely remembered his audience, and softly pried her off of him. "What are you-" "STRIKE!" Lavi exclaimed, pointing at Allen, who blushed slightly. "Eh?"

Kanda glared at Lavi, who shrunk at the glare, before paying Allen more attention, "Who are you?" he asked with a huge smile, "How do ya know Yuu~chan?" he added, swiftly avoiding Kanda's fist. All the while, Bookman just watched.

"U-um, My name is Allen Walker" Allen said softly, smiling, "I, uh have to get going, if you don't mind, by Kanda!" She walked off, waving. Bookman stared at Allen, for her last name struck a memory from him, Lavi looked startstruck, waving back with a huge smile. Kanda just watched impassively, while Bookman smacked Lavi and they started to walk. Kanda watched as she kept walking, turning back waving and then walked some more. When he could no longer see her, he walked after the Bookmen.

.-~-.

**_The future is not set in stone, the White Lady managed to avoid one catastrophe, but she could not avoid the other... completely_**

.-~-.

Allen walked down a few streets, 'feeling' for the Ark door, then she felt something different. Looking back, she saw a cloaked hunched figure, and a face that resembled her own, except for the white hair. She froze with fear, watching them as they got closer, begging God that they didn't notice her. But alas the cloaked figure did, nudging and pointing her out to the younger. The young man nodded, letting go and walked in her direction. Allen paled considerably and darted off, desperately trying to find the door now.

The younger _tsked_ in annoyance before darting after her. He kept up with her, but never gaining any ground between them. He followed her through the town and into and abandoned building.

Allen ran up the stairs, stopped in the middle of the room and hummed the Ark melody, white light emitted into the room when the young man appeared in the door way. "_STOP!_" he called out, his hand out. He looked sincere, but she knew it was decieving, for it snared her once into a cage, she was not going to fall for it again. Her eyes wide, head shaking, the door open behind her. She fell through and slammed the door closed.

The young man snarled, his face morphed into something inhuman, then smiled manically, "_Next time, my canary... he he he_" he called softly to Allen before disappearing back to the old man. The old man tsked, he shook his head, "_Go, infiltrate this Black Order, here you are bound to meet with her again. Contact me when you have finished. Come back when you have your prize_" he whispered out, eyes glowing demonically as he disappeared into the shadows to the unknown. The young man frowned, and headed off to the predetermined meeting place.

.-~-.

Allen slid down the door and cried, her whole body shaking. Her fear resounated through out the Ark, reaching the Noah's. Road sprung up and opened a door to where Allen was located. She ran through, Tyki following behind. "ALLEN!" Road yelled, worried at the wreck Allen became.

"R-road...?" she whimpered, looked up. She was picked up by Tyki, who she clung dearly to. Sobbing into his shoulder, as Road and Tyki walked back to the Earl. "What happened, _Shounen_?" Tyki asked worriedly, as he handed her over to Adam, who took on his 'human' form.

"**_They_** were there..." Allen whispered hugging the Earl, everyone flinched at her words, they exchanged glances, before looking back to Allen. Sheryll rubbed Allens back as her sobbs subsided and she wiped away her tears. "Oh dear, here I am crying, when suppers ready, sorry" she apologized, giving a shamed smiled.

Road took Allen's face into her hands, stroked her checks and said, "It's alright, that's what family's are for." and smiled. Allen's smiled faltered as she broke into fresh tears, hugging Road. Road smiled softly looking at the Earl, who was holding back tears, before hugging them both. LuLu patted Allens head, before ushering the other somber looking Noah through Road's door, back to their place, giving them some privacy. The Lee siblings had gone to the kitchen and put up the food for later, before heading to their rooms, also to give Allen some privacy.

Timcampy had left to go 'inform' Cross of this predicament.

.-~-.

The young man walked up the the exhorcists and stopped infront of them, smiling. "Hullo, might you all be part of the Black Order?" he asked good natured, noting the small recognation in the old panda-like man, and the wannabe-samurai before they disappeared. The samurai-wannabe ched, and the pirate nodded his head.

"Yes, my name is Lavi, this is Yuu~chan (point's to Kanda, who glared at 'Lavi' and growled) but goes by Kanda, and this is Panda-jiji (points to the old man, who kicked 'Lavi's' head and said '_Bookman_') and you are?" the pirate asked in an overly happy voice.

"Ah yes, how rude of me, I'm-"

.-~-.

**Dun Dun Dun, Cliffie :D**

**So help with this guy's and the old man's name, suggestions are appreciated. C:**

**Anywhoo, sorry for not adding to this story in like, forever, but it's kinda hard to write stories with no Word installed :/**

**So I'm writing half of this in the Edit/Preview thing, so sorry for any misspellings or stuff. Hope you enjoy this. Also I'll explain more of Allen's past in the next, cuz it's needed to understand some of this. :/**

**so till next time.**


End file.
